Hidden Memories: Face The Future
by TheEyeOfThePheonix
Summary: She buries her past deep down in her heart, but it still manages to haunt her everyday. We all know that saying – burying a body is hard. But burying your past is harder. When she's moved to Elm Tree House will they be able to break the wall she's built or will she still suffer in silence; Find out in Hidden Memories: Face The Future Rated T to be safe OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so, I know I have IWANMC to update but I had this first chapter wrote as well as a few others so I thought I should post them so I have – I have this story finished already so it's just a matter of typing them up – there will be a sequel probably, even if I don't get a lot of people liking this, because I've already wrote half of it – oh and bear in mind I kind of wrote this like 2-3 years ago but I just edited it now. I've changed the ages and took inspiration for this opening chapter from the Elektra episode. oh, and this is my first story with an OC, let me know what you think. Anyway, R&R please!

Warning: swearing inc.  
Rated **T** to be safe  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs  
  
Ages 

Liam, sapphire, frank and melody – 14  
Carmen, Toby and Johnny (though Johnny just missed out on being in yr9) – 13  
Lilly, Gus – 12  
Tee 11  
Harry – 10 (though he just missed out on being in yr7)

I'm thinking about killing Micheal Moore, and i'm wondering if i could kill him myself, or if i would need to hire somebody to do it. No, i think i could. I think i could be looking me in the eye, you know, and i could just be choking the life out. Is this wrong?.  
-Glenn Beck

Hidden Memories: Face The Future  
Chapter 1 To Put To Rout

As she sat in the moving vehicle, she thought about what had gone on at her old foster placement to make her be moved again. That was until a sinister voice broke through "You made this happen, just like you made your house bur…" The sinister voice echoed throughout her head. She let out a slight screech as the car pulled up to a huge white house, which matched her white pearly face.

"Are you alright, Melody?" her social worker, Alexa, asked. "Err, yeah, just feel a bit sick." She lied as she stepped out of the dull black Nissan X42 and banged the door shut. "Melody! Do not bang the door." Alexa, with the black hair pulled into a tight bun, scorned sternly at her young charge. "Whatever." Melody spat sarcastically back at her as she banged the boot shut, dragging her bags with her body towards the weirdly bright red door. (She felt like it was going to the light like dying giving up a part of herself and going into an abyss.) "Melody!" Alexa again shouted in exasperation. Melody blanked her and looked over to one of the bay windows. She saw all of the other children gawping at her, she took a breath and then started to shout "What the hell do you think you're looking at you fucking gawping..." Alexa grabbed her arm and started to pull her into the house. "Oi bitch, get off me…" Melody exclaimed as she broke away from her grasp and plonked herself down on to the stairs but she then rose, again, when she spots the kids crowding around the corridor, gawping at her, just as they had done only a minute prior. "Oi, freaks, are you gonna stop staring or do I have to punch those gawps off your faces!" She shouted. "Melody, get in the office, now." Alexa stated sternly, Melody stomped to the office door and just barged in. Tracy intercepted her telling her, in an annoyed voice to "get out and knock before she enters". Melody just stood her ground, and stared back at her, saying "No, I'm here now and I'm not walking in there just to have to walk back out in a few minutes. "Melody Jones, you do as you're told." Alexa shouted in disbelief, though, she really shouldn't have been shocked, she'd seen Melody do far worse than that. "Alexa big butt, I said no!" Melody smiling in contempt back at her as the other children started to laugh quietly as Gina tried to hush them away. _That's funny,_ she thought, there's _one kid missing – a boy, blue eyes – I wonder where he is_. "Kids, go back to the living room…and Melody, you, you just stay where you are…I'm Mike Milligan. This is Gina Conway and this…is Tracy Beaker." This Mike dude said, introducing each member of staff. Tracy's name made Melody the smidgest amount of happier – Tracy was a legend in the care system – she was also Melody's hero, though she would never tell a living soul – probably not even a rotting dead human corpse. "Whatever." She replied, looking like she was bored out of her brain…."I know, do you want to go and say a proper hello to everyone else." Mike voiced his ingenious plan as Melody thought it was stupid, she'd already said her kind of hello's to everyone. But she decided to play along as she really couldn't be bothered to argue with them. She compromised. She asked if she could go and see the others by herself to say sorry, and you know what? They foolishly agreed to it, bad move? Melody walked down the corridor smiling mischievously, she was proud of herself for this, bearing in mind that she was never proud of herself. She walked into the living room, clearly not impressed by its homey feel. She spat out "Right, who's in charge," and when no one replied, she insisted on being answered again. They all turned to face that blue-eyed boy, Melody walked up to him – and pushed him off of his chair, sending him flying into the wall and then onto the floor. Everyone else gasped getting ready for the wrath of Liam to take hold of their brown-haired friend. But instead, he just got up and sat back on his chair, tapping away on the computer, like nothing had ever happened. Melody turned to a girl and spat viscously at her "Oi pinky, move out of the way!" She shoved this pink girl over and walked away. Silence converged over the room and then the pink girl's voice that was accented in Caribbean tones spoke up. "Oi Liam, are you not going to do anything about this?". Liam pursed his lips in contemplation before replying "You know what, I aint. For once in your life, Carmen, fight your own battles." But in the back of his mind something niggled at him saying that something was seriously wrong with the new girl...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: second chapter – I don't really think this is the best but it was like the first FF I wrote so I'm going to continue. Some of the speech might not seem like its spelt right, but it's how they are supposed to speak so I wrote it like that. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs

Can you tell from the look in her eyes, we're going nowhere.  
- Bring Me The Horizon (Shadow Moses)

Hidden Memories: Face The Future – Chapter 2

Melody was sat in her room, just staring out of the window when that voice decided it was time to break through again "**_See you're making people hate you again, just like your rellies do!_**" But this time she didn't hold back, because no one was there to hold back for, she let a loud screech escape from her lips. But this screech was heard by Liam, who was walking into his room, which happened to be opposite Melody's. He turned around and looked into her room, sneering "You're mental, you are." She then retaliated by slamming the door in his face. "_Oh, she's a feisty one, better watch out!" _Liam thought to himself as he left to his room.

"**_You better watch out or they'll find out your little secret!"_** Melody then started to hit herself upside the face, continuously, whilst telling it to shut up, but it didn't "**_If they knew, if only they knew yo…_**" Suddenly the voice stopped when Mike's voice broke through her thoughts when he entered the room. "Melody, dinners ready!" He then left and yelled into Liam's room. As they both walked out of their respective rooms, they bashed into each other. Maybe it was just the adrenaline of eating some half descent food, but Melody's nostrils flared as she started to snarl at Liam saying "You, you keep away or else." Her voice was threaded with highly toxic venom.

When Melody and Liam finally made it to the dinner table, they sat opposite ends of the table whilst the other children kept their solidarity to Liam and moved away from her. It's not that they were scared of her – it's just Liam was Liam and they just preferred to sit by him. "Ok Melody, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Tracy asked, trying to diffuse the situation that they had currently found themselves in. Melody didn't reply, her face hidden behind her long fringe. "I read you like drawing…um…Simple Plan, System Of A Down, Bring Me The Horizon…Liam likes them too!" Tracy thought she had found the winning words to diffuse it with but Liam just gave her a disbelieving look and Melody just scoffed out a few words "Good for him." Tracy gave Melody a pointed look as dinner ended and everyone else dispersed off into different areas of the house. Melody stayed seated. "Guess you wanna speak to me, yeah?" She asked in a mocking tone, like she'd done this all before a thousand times and a million more. "Oh yeah, to give you some advice – if you actually do try to be nice, the others will like you!" Tracy replied, the voice of wisdom. Melody let out a small laugh through her gritted teeth; this really was hilarious to her. "1-I don't really care if they don't like me, 2- I don't want your advice" Melody retorted, coolly, back to her as she got up and left, leaving a flabbergasted Tracy behind. Melody let out a mocking laugh as she headed back to her room. "Oi!" Liam shouted after her, he'd been waiting around the corner from the dining room. "Oh look, it's the chicken leader. What d'ya want…an egg?!" She yet again mocked- it seemed she did quite love to mock people. "Ha ha…I want you to stop acting like this!" Liam replied rather calmly, you'd be shocked to think that normally he would shout at such a girl for laughing at him. "Like what?" She laughed. "Like no one can hurt you, everyone here is hurt! But we actually try to get on with each other to make it easier to live here!" "Very optimistic" She scoffed as she walked off to her room, they'd walked up the stairs and along the corridor while having this little 'discussion'. She immediately flicked the switch on her stereo and turned the dial up high, Bring Me The Horizon's new album blasting out of the now closed door. Liam was just about to try out his new CD when he heard her music, he laughed whilst lying on his bed, head facing the ceiling, listening and letting the lyrics sink in. Two hours later Mike called for lights out.

An hour after he had fallen asleep, a nightmare broke through Liam's sleeping sub-conscious:-

Liam's 8 years old and is down by the lake playing with his little 4 year old brother, Freddie – his carer had gone to the food van at the top of the hill to get some food. And Freddie's foot slips on the green marshy land and he falls into the lake, Liam runs into the river but he starts to struggle as the river threatens to pull him under, he retreats back to land. He watches as his brother's pale and lifeless body floats to the surface. His carer returned and asked where Freddie was. His face is full of shock and fear, his arm trembled as he turned and pointed at the lake…his carer lifted his hand and went to hit him..

Meanwhile, Melody was also struck by the nightmare bug:-

Melody's sat on a chair in the middle of the living room, darkness surrounds her, and somebody's bound her hands behind her back and her legs to the chair legs. All of the Elm Tree kids were viciously circling her; they held flaming torches in their hands which lit up their faces – though their faces were that of the Trickster. Liam spoke at her; his voice had been overtaken by the sinister voice. "**_We know what you did…you're nasty…you are a…killer…you will pay!"_** And then her little brother Jett appeared out of thin air, just like the Death Eaters would, and started dousing her in petrol, Liam struck a match against the box and advanced on her…

AN: Oh, and an anyone guess the Sarah Jane Adventure and Harry Potter reference, you'll get Sarah's sonic lipstick and Harry's wand (Oh, I know what you're thinking – and may I tell you off for you're dirty minds!) if you can! Oh and the Lostprophets reference too.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter probably isn't so important but it's got a sweet little scene in it.. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

Keep your head up  
_Ben Howard

Hidden memories: Face The Future Chapter 3

A slap to the face, what could be greater,  
A burning match to light their faces, their faces contorted in deep despair.  
Death was upon them…

…Liam woke up, sat up like a bolt, the coldness hitting his skinny bare chest like a block of ice crashing through a frozen river, a ton of bricks. The tears rolling down his face, adding to that feeling of being frozen, they tasted salty, acidic. He lurched forward, holding his stomach, he could feel the sick rising up his throat, burning and lumpy – he could hardly breathe. The night out side didn't help, silhouettes of trees lurched through his window, causing him to shiver even more. He reached for the bucket under his bed, he always kept it there – in case a time like this happened to a rise again – and it did arise, a lot. He ducked his head into the bowl, his legs encasing either side of it, as he started to retch, the smell was putrid, making him be even more sick, slabs of chunky brown sediment arose from his mouth and tumbled helplessly into the gunk filled bucket. It smelt worse then a cess pool…

…

His head lurched up; his eyes looked around like those of a deer caught in a headlight would, what was that, a strangled cat? It sounded weird, he placed the bucket down and stood up and then stopped, steadying himself against the bed post, he'd stood up to quickly. And there it was again. It was definitely outside of his room, he opened the door quietly. And there was the source, well the entrance to the source, her door – Melody's door. He really didn't get this girl and he really didn't want to barge in, it wasn't his business. But he definitely wasn't going to get any of the elders, no way, Jose. He took a breath before knocking on her door. She hadn't made it her own yet- she didn't call it home yet. There was no indication this was her door. No name, no picture, if it was ever lost, they'd never be able to find it. No answer, yet that sound continued, surely it wasn't snoring – if it was, then that was just whack. He knocked again, this time louder, but no reply. He looked around, no one was in the vicinity, he bit his lip, cringing, as he turned the handle and pushed the oak door open. Shock…it was like the world was spinning, like his room had been placed on a spinner and switched around to the other side of the corridor, the opposite side of the world. Because, strong, ballsy Melody Jones was hunched up in the corner of her room, the blankets on her bed, discarded in a whirlwind on the floor. That sound had been sobbing, quiet, loathsome sobbing. Her hair was now a tangle of curls, tight little curls – oh so she straightened her hair, he raised an eyebrow as he spotted her discarded clothes and then shook his head, he tiptoed over to Melody and spoke her name, quietly. She froze. Rubbed her eyes behind her knees and looked up, almost achieving the glare that she almost always put on display "You're not allowed in girl's rooms." The attitude was still there, if only, in a smaller quantity. "Oh, well okay then…I'll go shall I?" _and to think I was being nice! _He thought as the urge to hit something rose. "..K, whatever" she replied. It was almost as if she didn't care, but then that would be a lie, wouldn't it? And would he leave, he knew the rules, he could get into trouble!

.

.

And to think you lot would think that he'd leave a damsel in distress – though Melody would most probably punch him if he ever spoke this certain thought. He sat down on the bed and lent back against he wall. "You smell of sick…" Melody stated offhandedly as she let her head rest on his head. "You smell of sweat…" he stated back, but she didn't reply, she'd switched her brain off already, though she hadn't fallen asleep quite yet.

.

.

They woke up, the sun streaming on their faces, an insistent banging on the door protruded in their ears. "Oh, gerrof me, Liam…Liam…shit…under the bed!" Melody grumbled as she clicked onto what was happening, evidently Liam's brain hadn't quite turned on yet as he exclaimed "What?!" "Under the bed, Mike's at the door!" and she pushed him to the ground, he groaned as he banged his head on a slat. "What crap do you keep under here...eww!" Liam moaned as he slid a plate of food out from underneath. "Shut up!" Melody insisted as she went and opened the door. "Yeah?" she asked Mike, he was bleary eyed, he hadn't been awake for long. "Ok, morning to you, too! Breakfasts in 15 minutes and here's your new uniform – hope you like tartan!" Mike exclaimed as he passed the clothes to her. "No, I'll just wear trousers." Mike looked to the floor and Melody asked him what was wrong. "You're not allowed to…wear trousers, it's a set uniform, sorry Melody – you'll just have to make do." "But that's not fair, boys can wear trousers!" Melody exclaimed, indignantly back. "There's nothing we can do, I'm sorry, why don't you talk to the other girls, I'm sure they can give you some fashion tips or something." Mike tried to console in his soothing Irish accent. Melody wore an indignant look "You think I need fashion tips!" "What, no no –it's just, the school won't tolerate your style…" but he couldn't finish as she had butted in and stated quite clearly that, like her, they'd have to bloody well make do with her. Though there may have been a few more profanities added in. And with that, she slammed the door in his face. "Is your school Scottish or something?" Melody asked Liam, so apparently it wasn't weird between them, he rolled out from under the bed and said "Nope, just them trying to be international or something…look…err…" he seriously had no experience in talking to a girl properly, Mike had said to all the boys that if they needed to, you know, have a man to man talk, they could – everyone had just laughed awkwardly and exited as quick as they could. But luckily for Liam, Melody had already got the gist of what he was going to say and so, finished the conversation for him "Yeah, life is life, you just have to suck it up – I know. Oh and Liam, don't worry, I won't tell, there's nothing really to tell now is there?" the question was rhetorical but he just stood there. "There's your out, now take it." She motioned to the door and he gladly left.

What the hell had just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter is a bit haywire, totally not important, but it gives you a bit more of an insight into Melody. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

The learning now begins, my form assuming grace  
I am conscious antithesis of flesh,  
in genetic algorithmic thought I surge  
Searching the waves of memory I enact the sequence  
I follow the plan , tripping the hammer again.  
- (The learning) Nevermore

Liam closed his door behind him and chucked himself on his bed, what? His mind was flummoxed. And yet again he heard a noise and sat bolt up. He rushed to the door and opened it to find…The one the only Frank Matthews, his best friend – though he probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, what happened if he ever left – they'd be all over him, asking if he was okay, when all he'd want is for them to leave him alone.  
"Liam, you look rough…you do realize brekkie's soon?...ugh what's that smell?" Frank rushed through some criteria, Liam wanted to hit himself upside the face. He'd left the bowl of sick under his bed. "Oh...um..." he racked his brain for something and came up with a jackpot idea, he lifted his arm up and went to shove his armpit into his friend's face, Frank backed away and headed off whilst explaining that Liam really did need a shower. Liam thought that it was worth being thought of as the smelly one, for a while if that meant no one knew what really was causing the smell.

They tried to shovel some muesli and porridge down their young charges mouths but they all prefer to eat an array of sugar based products for breakfast, and eventually they got to after their carers had given up on the healthy train idea. They all headed to the mini bus outside, on the gravel path and all went aboard, all sitting next to their friends; Melody sat at the back by herself, her headphones shoved into her ears after she'd gotten annoyed at Gina for telling her that she most probably would be getting sent home for her choice of 'uniform'. On the approach to the car park on Harbourine Road, that voice decided it was time to break through Frank Turner's Recovery and penetrate Melody's mind. "**_They are going to hate you, that school's going to despise the ground you walk on!...Oh, and what's this you've hide in the corner…oh a boy, don't let him close now dear, you know what people are li.." _**She screamed inside her head, so as if not to draw attention to herself. They drew up to the school, Southern Peckor Comprehensive, a beech bricked building with green roofs, it looked reasonably old with an array of graffiti sprayed across the site. Some kids were trying to get their bikes in the sheds, but older kids were in there smoking and making out. A kid with glasses was being pushed around by a skateboarder – Melody wasn't sure who she would probably be friends with; the skater was a good choice because she liked skating, but then again, the glasses boy didn't deserve to be hit around just because he was maybe smart and because he wore glasses. Geez, she had to wear glasses for short site, she'd tried contact lenses and absolutely loathed them, though she did enjoy the colours. She'd picked out a pair of 'Harry Potter' style glasses - her carer at the time had told her not to be silly but she had insisted they she wanted them – the way she saw it was if anyone had a problem with her, she'd quite easily sort it, so now she knew who she wanted to be friends with.

Everyone bar Harry got out, Tee pinched him on the arm as she left and he smiled at her, oh he was so going to get her back. He was sad, he knew and they all knew that technically he should be in year seven now, with Tee and Gus – his birthday was on the 1st of September but his first school never listened and he was told he would be in the reception class even though he should have been in year 1. He hated his school; they were all so babyish, they didn't get him.

Melody went to walk over to the glasses kid when Liam grabbed her arm and told her that Mike had said he was to take her to the reception, without causing trouble. She rolled her eyes and broke his hold on her. "Oi, who do you think you are!" She shouted at the skater boy. "You've got no business with him except that he wears glasses, so what, loads of people wear glasses!" Liam looked around trying to see if any teacher was coming, he knew this boy and he would quite happily hit a girl. Melody was nuts, he'd decided that already and this little debacle had just proven it even more so. He looked around for everyone else but they had already gone, Frank to his footie buddies to talk about last nights Man U match – they'd just won the league, which was evident as you could hear a few whoops every now and then. "Who are you?!" the guy with the cool skateboard signed by Tony Hawk, had asked. "That's all you've got?" the guy's friend signalled that a teacher was coming and he fled but not before pointing at her and glaring. She smiled, rolling her eyes as Liam just continued to stare at her like she's some kind of nutter. "You alright, I'm Melody – like the music!" She said to the glasses boy, he shuffled nervously. "Look, I'm not going to push you around like them…_I wear glasses too." _She whispered the last part grimacing. "Worse than yours, like Harry Potters, but I love them, your name?" "..Merlin..my name's Merlin Gallagher." he admitted whilst cringing. "That's cool; you're named after a rocker and an awesome magician. And he was a magician, ok!" Melody exclaimed, she had strong beliefs and didn't want anyone else to belittle them. Merlin nodded. The yard was practically empty now, apart from a few stragglers so when Mr. Carter and Melody Jones first met, hardly no one saw, although there are many versions floated around these day. Like melody had nutmegged the teacher and the teacher had punched her. These weren't true, though they way they were told made them seem real. No, for he caught sight of her and started to tell her off for her attire, she had then made some remarks about his attire and swore at him, and then left before he could sanction her. "Melody Jones, you are a nutter!" these words were spoken by Merlin, who stumbled into the door as they ran into the building.

AN: This might seem like the end, but it's **not,** trust me, I hope you liked it, I've been typing for like nearly five hours straight on an array of FF's, my hand is killing, but somehow I don't care. Chapter 3 and 4 were going to be one chapter, but it would have been like nearly 3,000 words, so you got two instead, don't you love me!

Oh and I don't own Frank Turner's Recovery – though I do quite love it. Merlin is not the reincarnation Of the awesome Merlin – though that would be awesome, just saying.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: 'Hides behind a magically enhanced wall' I am soo sorry for the long wait, I had exams and stuff, but I only have two weeks of solid exams and then I'm all yours for the summer! PM me what other fics you would like updated. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

And now you've got an idea of the kind of guy I'm really like.  
Take your time, while I sweat and wait and wonder.  
Would you jump overboard?  
- The Whole truth – Don Broco

Hidden Memories: Face The Future – Chapter 5

"You've made us late!" Liam actually shrieked, it would have been a shock to the system for those who knew him, though luckily no one who knew him was actually there. "What? And you've never been late!?" Melody was seriously shocked as she asked this, for those who knew her, and not many did, they would know that she was always most definitely late to every set appointment or lesson. Basically if she ever set a time to leave by or a time to be at a place by, then she would be late, weird, eh?

Merlin just kept quiet and walked behind the two, he wore a bizarrely bewildered look upon his face. "Geez, walk any slower, Merlin?" Melody asked her voice held a certain vicious streak; he hadn't noticed before, because she was trying to be nice to him, but when they'd first met a few moments prior, her voice was bristly…and under toned by viciousness. His eyes flashed as he replied; rather meekly I might add "Sorry." His voice sounded deadpanned. Melody stopped dead in her path, Merlin crashing into her, he hadn't noticed the abrupt stop of his…friend, acquaintance? "Look…you won't hear me say this much…but, I'm sorry…for snapping at you." She didn't face him; she looked straight ahead, her hands doing small acrobatics. Her voice was void of emotion, and it did seem really hard for her to say that. She seemed to stutter along as she showed a little humility; Merlin wondered how much it would hurt her if she cried or even if she just hugged someone. He shook these thoughts away as he said "It's alright…I have been known to walk like a snail." He added this last bit deadly seriously. Liam and Melody now both looked at him speechlessly. He quirked a smile as he said "I have no idea!" His voice cracking on the last part.

After a rather weird talk, they reached the reception, where a rather snooty looking woman sat at a beech desk. It acted as a separator, so no one could attack her if they got annoyed with her, surprisingly no one had…yet! Ms Jones was her name; she broke into a cheery smile when she spotted the students approaching. "Look at the time Liam, you're late again!" With incredulous meaning, Liam glared at her and then laughed quietly at himself. Ms Walsh swatted Liam's hand away; he was trying to steal away a measly mint as she spoke up again "Oh, Liam who's this, then?" He followed the receptionist's eye line and rolled his eyes. "Oh, this is Melody Jones, the transfer." He smiled vindictively, he knew this would rile said person up. Merlin cringed. Melody wore an infuriated indignant look. Ms Walsh welcomed said transfer and gave her welcome pack to her. It was filled with all the normal stuff you would expect, a map of the school, a timetable and a mission statement – we shall exceed, the sky is our limit, stuff like that, very corny. They left through double doors towards their form room; luckily Merlin was in the same form as them. Melody turned on her heel to face Liam "The transfer, that's all you could think of to say?!" she inquired. Her face was that of stone on fire, if stone could be on fire. "How about the narcissistic bully." He meant to joke, but it came out like a snarl, if a human's voice could sound like a snarl. Merlin looked around nervously, hoping for no fight. "I'm sorry…" "…no I deserve it, sorry…for pushing you." Two sorrys in one day, it was a record to behold.

.

.

What he did next, he was sure to regret, or at least it seemed that way to him when he had done it and ran. For, he had pushed the girl known as Melody and had promptly ran for it, shouting over his shoulder "Now we're even!", he had added this last part as a way to act as a buffer – she couldn't set out revenge on him for doing this.

Liam had reached the form room first, Melody and Merlin taking the more formal approach of just walking to their destination, he'd opened the door without knocking and had then got a rollicking off the teacher for his prior behaviour and for being late. Liam wasn't happy, he spotted Frank and Sapphire sat at the back and slouched off towards them, he'd just sat down when a knock protruded from the door. Liam rolled his eyes, of course. It was Merlin who had knocked, him being the more conservative person of the two, normally Melody would argue with a person and barge her way in but she was lost at that precise moment. **_"Ohh, you pushing me away are you, I thought we were friends…you know they aren't your friends, they're just pretending…" _**Merlin nudged her as their teacher called them in. She raised her head, her eyes darting around in fright? Was it fright? People would say that the first time they had ever saw this ballsy Melody, she had looked like a deer caught in the headlights, startled, blurry eyes and shy. But come on, Melody? Shy? Yeah right!

…"What's your name?!" Their form teacher, Mr Munro, asked. He was Spanish, with permanently tanned skin, his hair was a flop of magenta black, he almost looked like a Manga reincarnation. Though most of the older Year 11s and younger Year 7s had a crush on him, there was no denying that he was fanciable, just ask the dorky Maths teacher, Miss Tarinto, who always seemed rather flustered when in his presence. Merlin had stood awkwardly at the door, waiting to be told off, Melody seemed out of it, he tapped her foot with his and her head popped up rather blindingly. Her eyes were immediately bright and sparky, a shock to only mere seconds ago when they had been dull bullets. "Oh, me, I'm Melody Jones!" Mr Munro seemed rather taken aback by this new character that had breached his classroom. "Okay, Melody, do you have your transcripts with you?" Melody froze, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes searching, she flittered through her memory quickly and remembered seeing a red folder on the dining room table. Damn it! She'd forgotten them. "Uh, I may have forgotten them." "Did you forget them or not, then?" it seemed her new form tutor had decided to take the no-nonsense approach with her, well one could battle that easily! "Well obviously I have because I haven't them with me." "Well, you need to get some one to bring them here before the end of form." He told the two standing students to sit down and Merlin's telling off was promptly forgotten. Merlin went to sit by himself, but Melody redirected him to the DG table, or at least that's what she had decided to call it from now on. She grabbed her phone and set on texting Tracy when Mr Munro decided to go all 'proper' teacher on her ass. "There are no phones in form, Melody!" he motioned with his tanned hand to the sign on the wall, which also held signs for no talkback, no gum and of course no alcohol or smoking. It was obvious no one would try to smoke in the classroom, it was too easy to spot, but they just had to take those extra precautions, didn't they? "I have 20 minutes to get someone down here with my transcripts, now I need to use my phone to do that, so put a sock in it!" She didn't focus all her energy on the teacher; she couldn't be bothered with him, honestly! She thought they would have some common sense, how did they plan on her getting a human down to a school with some papers, should she try telepathy! Or just get the Dr to fly to their class and get him to pass on a message! "Melody Jones!" "Yeah, what?" "Detention!" "Yeah alright, why not, I've got nothing better to do." It was like he had asked her to a movie and she had accepted his invitation, oh she was a little firecracker when she could be bothered.

Liam had long since given up on trying to instil some sense of a dampener on her brash behaviour, he had decided to just let her do what ever, so when form ended he just followed her to the office to meet Tracy and retrieve the bloody important transcripts that had caused such a ruckus, he inconspicuously glared them down. It was no surprise to him when they arrived at Maths late. Every set of eyes were on them when they entered, Merlin, Frank and Sapphire just silently sidled over to their seats by the window, Liam tried to gain passage by Melody but she just stood firmly in the way. The teacher, Miss Tarinto, was staring her down; she was dopey and dressed in a dank brown cardigan. Miss Tarinto broke her stare and looked down at her watch saying "Why are youse 7.35 minutes late?" Melody's mouth quirked into a smile "Geez, she's just like our Gus!"

AN: Can anyone spot the (BTS) Merlin Reference?


	6. Pulling Away From Die

AN: Right, okay. I really shouldn't be writing anymore today because I'm tired and can't be bothered but I really want to, so you get another chapter! Do I hear a Booyah anywhere? I have no idea, I'm probably overtired and I get nuts when I'm overtired. I shall prewarn you of the use of swear words used in this chapter. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy beaker or any of its spinoffs

But my hands been broken, one too many times.  
So I'll use my voice, I'll be so f*cking rude,  
Words they always win, but I know I'll lose  
- Tom Odell (Another Love)

Hidden Memories: Face The Future – Pulling Away From Die – (Chapter 6)

That maths class was always going to be bad in Melody's books; she'd never been great at Maths and knew for a fact that she was never going to concentrate on anything. If she knew she couldn't do it, then why should she try?

* * *

A week had passed since then and she still hadn't gotten used to the layout of the school, there were too many corridors, too many doors. It was a well documented fact, in her social file, that she got confused if lost, or if extremely stressed, she'd never liked that fact about herself. So, it was no surprise to her that that certain Thursday would be a day full of…well, she wasn't quite sure how to put it but she'd known these days before, of course she'd been able to skip school then as the homes she'd been in before had never kept tags on you. But now, she was driven to school, there was no escape for her, from here, from her.

The night before had been cast in petrol filled dreams, the drowning in petrol had become a major theme for these intriguing insights into her warped brain, the tattle tale signs of something gone wrong. Gone wrong in her brain, maybe chemicals spilled out, maybe they spilled in, all we know is that she would never consent to mull over thoughts for too long, never penetrate further than needs be. Maybe that's why she doesn't try to hard at school, unless of course the subject isn't too mind boggling, Guidance Counsellors could never spot anything, as she never saw them, she was too young as of yet. She feared the day they were released on her.

But back to the bulk of today, with hardly no sleep and with having missed breakfast because of the lack of sleep, she was sure to be grouchy. And that's exactly what she was, swearing at Mike – he'd told her to do up her tie properly, and growling at some boys who wolf-whistled too loudly at the local plastics. The Plastics were the equivalent of Mean Girls, if you've ever happened to watch it. They were bitches, to put it bluntly, picked on the 'Undesirables', sweet talked the teachers, had a penchant for pink clothing and always had their face's caked in foundation, which made them look plastic, hence the name Plastics.  
These Plastics screwed their faces up at Melody and signalled with their hands the childish signal that said 'Whatever major losers.' Rather catty and pointless, you may think. And Melody would have agreed with you as she stuck her middle finger up and used it to signal the sign for crazy; her face was blank in bored annoyance. The bell went and the Plastics walked by Melody, making sure that their handbags swung into her, Melody's grack (green / black) rucksack swung into a wall, her body following in uncommitted imitation. Melody hunched her bag back up onto her shoulders and went to go after them, just as Liam arrived around the corner pulling Melody back, just as a pink scarf disappeared around the ICT block.  
Melody breathed deep for a second before yanking herself away from the 'Behaviour Controller', yeah he could talk, he'd been in enough trouble of late to last him a year. "Aw, come on Mel…Melody, did you really want to go and get another detention, you're chocker block till next Tuesday and we've got bowling on Wednesday1" Liam tried to appeal to her better nature but was thanked for his being so understanding, so thoughtful, with a 'Fuck off.' Charming you may wonder, but I reckon everyone swears at least once, some more than others. I think it's a way of releasing anger for some, instead of getting a fist in your face, you get a profanity spat in your face instead; I reckon a swear would be more welcomed than a nasty shiner on your eye.

* * *

They made their way silently to Geography, a rather hated class by many, and barged in unceremoniously to vacate their plotted seats. Melody vacated the one by the window, Liam sat in the seat next to her, though he really didn't want to, who knows, she could bite your ear of any second! He had contemplated asking Merlin to swap; he was sat in front of them, eyes glazed over as he read the chalk board in front. How many times could one read the teachers name and the date? Melody looked of into space, who knows what went through her head, and to be honest Liam really didn't want to find out the workings of a girl's brain, he'd seen plenty of movies to know when not to approach a girl in a mood. Not that Melody would say that she was in a mood, she rather preferred the context of overtired, so when a certain someone started to talk to her, she was not surprised in the slightest. **_'Why, what do we have here, a little strop? You're boyfriend doesn't seem too pleased with your attitude. Why. He might even know! Imagine that?! He, just waiting in haste to reveal all your little secrets, people talk, remember. The rumour mill may be stirring…' _**The one-sided conversation was broken off when Melody was brought out of her trance like state by a series of screams…for Frank and Sapphire had just screamed into her ears! And as you have learnt by now, Melody doesn't take too lightly to people being loud.

They'd only sought to fright her to wake her up, you see, they had thought she'd fallen asleep, her eyes had been shut. If only they'd had time to explain before the volcano had erupted.

She stood and turned on them, literally, she faced them; her eyes seemed to be pulsing of their own accord, her nostrils flaring. The teacher, Mr Jefferies, stopped what he was doing, had he time to intervene he would have, for this was only a crux of the problems that would soon prevail the area of Southern Peckor.

Melody let rip. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" A crash of burning materials turned to cinders in front of green lava eyes. "Why, why would you do that, you…pricks…you should di…should keep aw…" Roof tiles cascaded with an almighty crash onto the fiery floor. "jus', jus' go aw…Fuckin' idiots!" She fumbled through her choice of words in anger, trying to think of harsh words whilst angry can sometimes be a hassle, other times they just come to you like an epiphany. Melody kicked her chair, it smashing into the frighteners desk, making them shriek away in fear? Was it fear? Did Melody detect fear in her friends? Where they her friends? Could she even class these people who she had just met as friends?

Before she could even contemplate an answer, though she wouldn't have as she never delves to deep, remember? Mr Jeffries had removed himself from his reverie and had sent another kid, Mathis, Mathis was his last name, no one was sure what his first name was, to get the head teacher. The head teacher was a blonde, shortish man of about 40, rather young for his profession and he was called Sir Harlem, like the Harlem shake, he was tough when needs called but understood that not all incidents were born from the person being a devil-child. He entered the room and called for attention, all noises stopped, you could hear a pin drop. (it rhymes)

But, Sir Harlem never got a chance to restrain or even to just talk to the new interruptee as she sped from the classroom with such speed that she could almost be mistaken for a blur.

"Geez, who spoiled her milk?!" Grant Trenton added incredulously as the classroom went cemetery like.

* * *

AN: Sooo, half of this was written while an argument went on in the living room, such fun, eh? And yes I'm shamelessly quoting Miranda! And to think this was only half a page long at first. And yes I was thinking of Harry Potter when I wrote 'Undesireables.' Well have a Cracking Tuesday, and I'll be having a boring revision one to restore the balance of nature. (Don't ask, it's from Merlin BTS.) And don't forget to Review!


	7. Those Amber leaves Shall fall

AN: Okay, as I right this I am getting my hair done, getting it streaked green, I'm gonna look mouldy :P No, I love the weirdness of it all, I don't know if you all like the detail that I put in this, but I think it makes the story. If it wasn't there, the chapters would be a lot shorter and I reckon it would be very crap, my opinion, Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect,  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence,  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown,  
- Face Down (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.)

Hidden Memories: Face The Future – Chapter 7 - Those Amber leaves Shall fall.

The class had been disbanded while the teachers had sought off into a different direction, whispering quietly between themselves. Melody had felt the need to kick up a major fuss as she had left, she'd banged the door shut, the wall quivering under the strain at which she to faced, her middle finger had glided through the air as she passed by the window; these actions of hers was sure to be the hot topic at lunch time. The four friends, who maybe shouldn't be classed as friends to her, had waddled off along the corridor; stopping outside the gym. An alcove with an empty shelf was to be their resting place.

Sapphire and Frank sat on the shelf, Merlin and Liam leaning against the walls either side, the mixture of shock and befuddlement was still etched on their faces. To others, there really was no understanding Melody Jones, she was different; was their reasoning. But to those who lived in a place such as the one she resided knew better, a whole load of contributing factors would be the answer, those factors may even be too many to count.  
"Well, Tiger showed some!" Sapphire deadpanned, the usually gem sparkled voice had lost its potency. She really wasn't sure what to say right now, hell still today people admit to not knowing, all of them in that class had chose to act as normal as possible, as that's what they had thought best to do, but today they admit to being as stuck as her 'friends' as to how to react. Frank, to, was at a cross roads but had decided to jump on the band wagon that had just presented itself as an option. "Yeah well, she showed that last week, pushing you over…" Liam glared at his best friend in disbelief, really, was he really digging up the past.  
He knew Frank knew the golden rule of being in care; never ever broach the subject of past lives, of past actions, unless the one with the memories had chosen to breach its boundaries. Obviously his trail of thought had been null and void today. If they'd only thought of what they were to do, consider their actions before they acted, then maybe Melody would still be sitting in a boring Geography class with all of them, mooching answers off of each other and slagging of their teachers behind their backs for a joke. But no, they hadn't thought had they. Anyone in their right mind could see that Melody was in no mood toady for a laugh. He dug his hands deep into his pockets and walked off. "What?" Frank reciprocated in a reproachful lilt after the receeding figure, no reply or retort was returned to the blonde haired boy.

* * *

**_'Now look what you've gone and done; now they'll definitely know your nuts!"_** Melody was sat high in a tree, the reason why she chose trees as her retreat was that she thought she could see things more clearly from here, like she had a choice, I mean one was pretty drastic; but it was a way to freedom…

* * *

The school had called up her carers and Mike Milligan was on his way, like Superman to the rescue, though he didn't wear his pants over a spandex suit; that would just look too wrong, was too wrong to even ponder on such an idea for too long. Mike pulled up in the white mini bus, parking it in the disabled parking. In a way he didn't care if it got clamped or whatever, one of his young charges was in serious trouble and he was going to get there as fast as he could, by any means possible. He needn't have rushed though, as Melody was nowhere to be seen on campus, this worried Mike so he sent a call around to his colleagues, Gina Conway and Tracy Beaker, for them to start looking for one Miss Jones. So that's how they spent the afternoon, walking aimlessly around, they didn't have a clue about what types of places she liked to hide out in when she got angry or upset, it made them realise how little they knew of the reclusive, slightly introverted girl.  
Tracy passed by a huge Cedar tree, its branches sprawling all over the place, the leaves a cluster of amber red in the dazzling downpour, it was raining. If only she had taken the chance to look up and see the beauty of nature would she have seen the sodden, grack bagged girl, hunched in a ball, eyes looking into the sky as clouds rushed to cover the light that protruded through. Her phone ringing on and off with the boring statutory tone that had not been changed since the day of purchase, she'd kept forgetting to change it.

* * *

Tracy…Mike…Gina, all of these had called when an unknown number flashed across the pale blue screensaver of the silver Sony Erikson flip phone.

She closed her eyes as she flipped up the lid of the phone and clicked on the green icon that signalled for the call to be connected. She didn't talk for a minute; she wanted them to talk first, just in case one of them had used another's phone to contact her. But they never talked; the only sound heard on the receiver had been the erratic heavy breathing of the unidentified caller. "Who is this?!" Melody demanded, the shrillness of her voice broke through and she winced at how weak she sounded. The other person seemed to freeze before they replied, with an almost nervous lilt to their voice. "…Erm…Liam." Alarm flashed through the receivers eyes, how the ruddy hell had he managed to get a hold of her number, she hadn't given it out to anyone except the carers, and that was only after they'd demanded for ten minutes solid. So she asked, slightly intrigued at the spy-ness of this situation. But before the boy could reply, she knew. "Tracy, who else, tell her 'confidentiality is everything, right?!'" the sarcasm in her tone was evident, if this wasn't such a tense and touchy subject, Liam may have well have laughed at this. But her voice seemed so cold to him, so empty yet so…evil?! Melody hung up after lingering on the end for a few seconds, she caught the hitch in Liam's breath and smiled, did her eyes flash in malice as well?. Oh, this was too sweet!  
The voice was coming and she knew it, she greeted it in a friendly fashion. "Oh hello, what can I be doin' for you?!" the voice snarled at her camaraderie's. **_"How dare you address me, you've ruined it, I warned you…I told you to keep away from him, you foolish child…murderer,,,murderer…you deserve to di…" _**But it did not finish its sentence because Melody nodded, she nodded!

Hours later, she still hadn't returned.  
The school had expelled her for two days.  
And hours later she still hadn't returned…

* * *

AN: Sorry it's a bit shorter than normal, I was running out of time to complete this chapter, so I cut it off, but I like this slight cliff hanger, mwah ha ha! Reviewers get a crisp amber red leaf in honour of their commitment to this fic and just because i can give them out, funny how that works, eh?!


	8. It's Always Darkness Before The Storm

AN: Sorry for the long wait, life interrupted. This chapter might seem to ramble on, but I really wanted the chapter to end this way, to open it up for the chapter after. Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy beaker or any of its spinoffs. Neither do i own Gavin & Stacey or Cheezburger (though it is hilarious!)

If it all goes crashing into the sea,  
If it's just you and me.  
Just wasting time,  
Trying to prove who's right.  
(Ships In The Night, edited) – Matt Kearney

Hidden Memories: Face The Future – Chapter 8

She never returned that night; she spent the night in the tree, contemplating nothing and everything. Thinking about how life was, how it had treated her, that voice was right. You know, sometimes it was good to be able to have a no bar holds chat with someone, someone who really got where you were coming from.

The senior staffers of Elm Tree House were trying to hold the fort down, the children kept running into the office every five minutes asking if they'd heard anything. They could hardly bring themselves to say that, no, they had not heard anything. The children's faces were heartbreaking to endure, at least alone every five minutes, stuff like that could kill you easily. Liam was getting particularly annoyed, they all knew that Melody had his number; he cursed Tracy for privileging him her number, why had he been so insistent on phoning her, her who he did not know too well. All he wanted was to be able to lie on his bed with some music playing in the background, the lights dimmed, but would they let him? Would they buggery! In the end, he went downstairs to the living room and made a show of pressing the button on the top of his black Samsung phone. It was to show them that it was now turned off and that Melody would no longer be able to get a hold of him. Of course that hardly did anything to silence them, they all started shouting at him to turn it back on, since when did they tell him what to do?! He seemed agitated at this and accompliced that the best option was to shut the noise out as he walked away. Though the minute he got into the sanctuary of his room, he quickly pushed down hard on the previously pressured button. The screen ignited in a flash of green and blue, his screen saver was a techno, futuristic design. Though right now, he really didn't want to image the future, to even think of the future, just imagine what could have happened? But he knew that Melody was a street smart girl, though in some cases that didn't matter…he quickly changed the screen saver to a picture of a tie-dyed penguin acting like Spiderman, courtesy of the Cheezburger website.

And of course they couldn't report her missing to the police yet; no they had to wait twenty four hours before they could do something of those sorts. Bearing in mind a lot could happen in twenty four hours. A fire could break out and devastate a community, a person could be paralysed in a freak plane accident or a teenager could have been knocked over and killed. Twenty four hours was too long to wait in their eyes. Mike and Tracy continued to pound the pavements in search of the missing girl, along with Cam and Seth, they battled through the rain pasting leaflets to streetlights, stopping strangers and asking. Gina had drawn the short straw to stay behind and look after the kids, none of them had wanted to stay, none of the kids had wanted to stay but it had been decided. It had happened, much to everyone's chagrin.

Morning came much too slowly for the residents of Elm Tree House, normally this would be a delight to them, but now it was just an annoyance. And still there had been no news, no sightings of Melody Jones. There were still 3 hours left until the police could start to even contemplate on what was to be done to find the girl. Breakfast was another subdued affair, spoons chinked against bowls; milk splashed onto surfaces, the rain pelted the window with everlasting force. It was as if the rain was physically whipping the residents, a punishment for not treating the new girl right, for not trying to include her more. Though true be told, she'd pulled away from them with more gusto than anyone had thought possible. Her friend, should they call him her friend; Merlin, had probably been the closest to her, and Liam, not forgetting Liam. They knew her better; she knew them better, though they all still hid secrets. Merlin had been Skypeing Liam all night, he hadn't minded Merlin being intrusive, at least he could actually talk to him about stuff not including a certain girl, though she had been haunting their conversations. Merlin had called round at the Dumping Ground just before breakfast and had headed straight to Liam's room. There Liam had informed him of the latest happenings. "I know they're hiding something…something about Melody…no, no, not about her being dead or something, they would of said…jus' watch them at breakfast."  
So that's what they had done. Out of the corners of their eyes they had seen the elders pass secret looks, conversations held through eye contact. Had strained their ears to hear a few uttered words about heads and the workings. They were definitely hiding something. And though Liam had said that he was sure that it hadn't been about a certain someone being dead, they didn't talk on the way to school on the mini bus, in case a subject was broached. They didn't want to believe anything they thought, all they wanted to believe was that Melody Jones was perfectly fine.

* * *

And she was, at least that's what she appeared to be when she walked into school, into the form room, five minutes late. She was wet because of the rain, but apart from that she seemed fine. The teacher didn't tell her to get off of the schools premises, like they would normally if such an event like yesterdays had occurred, this further fuelled Merlin's and Liam's suspicions of elders hiding something about Melody. Surely she should be expelled, even if their head teacher was a bit of a pushover.

Melody was pulled into the heads office at break; she sat slouching in the red chair opposite to his. "Now Melody, we must talk about what's been occurring, precisely yesterday." His voice had a certainty of finality to it. They would talk. **_"Are you just going to take it, just going to let him find out this easily, after all the work we've done!" _**Melody smiled, of course she wasn't. "Who the fucking hell do you think you are!" Sir Harlem was visibly taken aback by this, but he was not to be stunted in his approach, he'd dealt with enough students to know what to do. "Oh yes, very funny, I'll stop trying to be an extra from Gavin & Stacey then, shall i…so now you'll talk." He was still demanding, he was trying to appeal to her youthful side, fat chance of that working. "I'm sorry, I don't talk to fat balding men… actually, I'm not sorry." He nodded in acceptance. "Ah, the old bullies vice, insulting another because they don't like themselves…why don't you like yourself, eh?" Melody just sat there taking it, though she was smirking, the voice was listing off possible ideas of how to get revenge on him later. "I know your problem is…very hard on you." That's when she snapped back to reality. "Problem, I think you've misunderstood, I don't have a problem. You must have the wrong record…Keyanti has that problem, not me…I'm Melody!" Ah, the poor darl, she's getting confused, who is this Keyanti she talks of, Sir Harlem thought, but then it clicked with him. "Look, I'm just going to call your carers okay..." he reached for his phone but Melody swiped it of the table, he mustn't call anyone, they can't find out about Keyanti, about what Keyanti did. Sir Harlem edged towards a red button on his desk; Melody grabbed the paperweight eagle on his desk and chucked it, aiming at his alarmed head. It was lucky he ducked but it rebounded off the wall and hit his neck as he rose again, he fell to the floor, clutching his neck as his eyes flashed with anger at the girl. She swallowed a lump and rose from the chair, grabbing up her grack bag and sprinting out the door. She'd attacked a teacher, her suspected problem had arisen. She was unstable and unintentionally let loose on a school full of rowdy teenagers…

* * *

AN: Well, well? What did you think?!


	9. The Melody Had Finished

AN: I think this may be a little less descriptive, a little less put together, but I think it works for the tone of this chapter. I was a bit rushed when I wrote it but I hope it sounds alright. Sorry for the wait! Anyway, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tracy Beaker or any of its spinoffs, except Melody!

And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.  
~Goo Goo Dolls – I'm Still Here

**Hidden Memories: Face The Future Chapter 9**

But they needn't be worried about her attacking a fellow pupil. No, she'd much rather attack herself.

And that's what she did, in a sense.  
Melody had chose to proceed to run out into the playing fields, her hands were clenched together, her nails digging deep into her palms.  
She was out of sight, out of mind, when she dropped to her knees; they crashing hard onto the floor. Her hands were splayed across her ears, so this now also meant that she was out of sound to. She liked that, no one could see her, no one would notice.

Tears had now started to fall hastily down her red raw cheeks. Her mind was fraught, she'd let him, Mr Harlem, see too much but she reasoned with herself that it hadn't been her fault, no, she made sure to realise that they had told her to. They'd made her realise that he had gotten to know too much, had realised too much. They'd told her that he needed to be learnt a lesson, a lesson to know when to keep his trap shut. She knows she shouldn't feel any remorse as to what she'd done, as to what they'd enticed her to do.

It's a known fact now, that she hadn't been crying because she had felt sorry for her actions, no, she's said to have cried because of rushing/whirring fast thoughts being too much, too fast. They are said to have changed before the end of one thought, rushing onto the next with no stops in between.  
She started to scratch at her face, I guess now you get the reference as to why her cheeks were red raw. She silently screamed. She didn't let any sound protrude her dry lips. If you have maybe ever seen a person with their tongue cut off, screaming, on a TV show, then that is what she would have looked like to the untrained eye.

Of course the person to stumble across our Melody would be an untrained eye.

That person was to be Liam. Break time had commenced and he had decided to travel over to the furthermost corner of the dank green playing fields. He was to journey into the bushes to hide away from the world for a while. That had been when he spotted a flash of black hidden in the green plains. He anchored around to a little clearing and realised it was the girl of mystery, Melody.  
He had never fought so much with his conscience, he wanted to go over to her, he really did. But another part of him fought that down, demanding him to leave her alone.  
He was a guy; he wasn't trained to deal with a girl in this state. He knew life wasn't like a movie. This was real heavy stuff. And he knew he had to tell, he knew that he wanted to tell someone, but he knew he couldn't tell a teacher. He'd heard the rumours to do with the head teacher debacle and had fought dearly against such ideas. He knew the perfect person to tell, maybe then would his mind be changed. Maybe.  
As his reasoning had been that she could quite easily lie and say that he had attacked her, he knew some people could be awfully vindictive and vicious. And he knew only too well that she had had her vindictive moments. He wasn't to be sure of how far she would ever go. Oh, if only they had realised earlier, if only!

Liam's decision would prove to be dreadfully wrong.

The carers had been called finally, after the whole attacking the head teacher debacle. Though really they should have been called the minute she set foot back on the campus. Then what happened could have been averted, but that never happened did it. The Pastoral Care Office and Secretaries had failed her.

* * *

She breathed deeply, she'd been trying to feed her mind with happy memories but they were no help to her now as her mind was still plagued with their thoughts. But these new ones, she, she thought that they were helping her as they were bringing strength back to her, a sense of righteousness, a sense of purpose. And that purpose would drive her right on to where this story ends.

They and this purpose forced her to stand back up. It was as if they were in control of her, like she were on drugs, allowing the influences of others to adorn her being. The influence of a presence was evident to others if they had ever shown an interest, had ever cared enough to **_really_** look. Of course not many had.

They had forced her to stop crying, to not be a baby and a wimp. They had made her smile, because why would she not smile, she was happy, wasn't she?! She started to walk out of the bushes, being taken aback by the shrill of the school bell; it was to signal the end of break. Kids would be rushing back to lessons, a few stragglers being left in their wake. The bell's tingly noise bounced around her head, it wouldn't stop, they told her it would never stop, that she needed it to stop.  
And she wanted what they wanted, she wanted it to sop, for everything to stop, for reality to fade into nothingness.

She tried to plug her headphones in her ears, yet the noise never stopped, she decided that it really did like to haunt people. Maybe it was their job, maybe someone had hired it to never stop. Maybe the Plastics really did hate her that much.

She ran, she just ran, thinking that maybe the noise was playing on a stereo and that if she ran the noise would subside. She ran up the stairwell, her feet slapping on the concrete steps, yet the noise never did subside.

She stopped.  
Her hands clasped tightly around the green handrail, it was splattered with finger marks and scratches. Immediately after this thought, she could hear scratching, she checked her fingers, nope! They were still clasped around the handrails. The tingling and scratching was not dying, and she realised now that they would never stop, she would never be able to escape from them.

She screamed.

And then people came running, the head teacher and her carers, they had finally shown up. Fear and shock clouded their expressions. Her 'acquaintances' and other students came running too, but they were quickly directed away as Melody started shouting our plans to kill them. Gruesome horrible plans.  
And then out of nowhere she felt her self sliding down the wall, her hands grappling at her head. The noises had just spiked up 10 decibels. "Melody!" Mike, Tracy and Gina started to shout for her, Tracy started to climb the stairs.  
"No!" It's informed to me that Melody thrust her hand through the Handrails as she shouted this. "Don't! Stay where you are, you can't do anything!" **_"Of course they can't darling, it's nearly time. They know, they kno…"  
_**"Melody, we just want to help you!" Tracy tried to reason with her but to no avail.  
"No, you know, you just want to tell the world," She stood up; she was so high, three stories high. ", you're not allowed to tell. If you know what I did, you know what I'm capable of…" her voice had taken a deadly turn. The voice had now become her.

Her breathing hitched and she started to shake, finally accidentally admitting to what she had done had caned her. She'd planned for what was to happen, but it was never meant to be like this, it was supposed to be her own choice, her own escape…of her own accord, with a little reassurance from her friend.

The dalliance's helped as she fell. You could hear her breathy yells as she felt all the bumps. All the way down she went until she hit the last step…and with that, the spark that had grown in her eyes as she had fallen, dulled and then faded. The Melody had finished.


	10. Her Deathly Freedom

AN: I really wanted to post something today because its my birthday and even though originally I didn't plan this to be a Merlin fanfic I thought it could suit Morgana in a way. I wrote this in January 2010, an age ago. Critics are my best friends they help you to get better.

Disclaimer: I love it but sadly I don't own Merlin.

Her Deathly Freedom

Suicide sometimes proceeds from cowardice, but not always; for cowardice sometimes prevents it; since as many live because they are afraid to die, as die because they are afraid to live.

**- Charles Caleb Colton**

As She Heads Into Darkness,

Headfirst,

Her Heart Blackens, Her Heart Breaks, Her Heart Twists Into Pieces,

Her Mind Is Fraught With Darkness,

She's Heading To Her Freedom, To Be Free From Her Demons.

Now it's Black, No One Can Save her,

She Is Gone…

An: I wrote the first letter of every word in capitals deliberately.


End file.
